This invention relates to vehicles for transporting products, and in particular to a vehicle for transporting a removable product carrier which is suspended from a pair of handles.
Shopping bags, whether they are simple paper bags, cloth bags, or other similar structures, are often provided with a pair of handles. When the bag is used for shopping or carrying of products, often it is desired to have the bag transported separately, due to the weight of the bag, a disability of the person transporting the bag, or simply due to the shear number of bags being carried. Accordingly, bags often are set in a shopping cart or various other types of wheeled totes, for ease of mobility.
While such implements serve the purpose of carrying a bag, they are often bulky, and since they are not designed specifically for carrying a bag, often make transportation of the bag practically as difficult as carrying the bag itself.